Muñeca de porcelana
by Fleuretty
Summary: Condenada al cuerpo de una niña y confinada a un agujero en los suburbios londinenses. Helena no es más que un alma solitaria, capaz de sentir envidia y añorar el descanso eterno. - Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: Un fic ambientado en el universo del anime.-


_**Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_. _Universo ambientado en el anime._

* * *

Un día más, inmersa en la oscuridad, asfixiándose entre sus memorias, boqueando en busca de un aliento refrescante, algo nuevo que la sacara de esa monótona rutina a la que ella misma se había confinado. El molesto humano que la investigó con tanta insistencia se dirigía en ese instante a su pequeño apartamento, en compañía de alguien especial. Podía sentir una palpitación en la sien tras haber reconocido esa fragancia, incluso su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ante la sola idea de tener a uno de sus vástagos cerca de ella.

— Así que al fin creaste a uno más, Vlad.

Por un segundo esperó recibir respuesta, antes de recordar que solo estaba ella en ese lugar. El viejo habito de hablar en voz alta no hacía más que enloquecerla aún más, ¿Cuántos siglos llevaba existiendo de esa forma? Había perdido la cuenta.

 _Toc toc toc._

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada con impaciencia la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al fin había llegado y solo las separaba una lámina de metal que no representaba ningún contratiempo para ella. Fácilmente podría arrancarla y arrojarse sobre la draculina para alimentarse de ella, pero ella no se comportaba de esa manera tan incivilizada.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

— Helena, disculpe. Me llamo Harry Anders y trabajo para el MI5. ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas, por favor. Solo preguntas, nada más, se lo prometo.

Así que su única intención era interrogarla. Una parte de ella se desanimó al instante, pero el escuchar la voz de mujer interrogando a su acosador le reavivó el ánimo. No hubo necesidad de levantarse y girar el picaporte, hace años que había logrado dominar la telequinesis y abrir una puerta era pan comido para ella. Observó de reojo el andar torpe y desgarbado del hombre, temeroso y alerta, como una simple rata explorando un hoyo nuevo; quien realmente captó su interés fue la chica: ese rostro infantil, cabello corto y rebelde, ojos enormes y expresivos y además un cuerpo envidiable de mujer… comprendió al instante por qué la eligió.

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Helena. Gracias por hacer tiempo para recibirme.

Incluso su voz era deleite puro para sus oídos. Deseo que ella hubiera sido quien pronunciara su nombre.

— Nunca recibo visitas, como debe saber.

— ¡Es una de nosotros!

Adorable pero un poco lenta. Tardo demasiado para su gusto en percatarse del que ambas eran de la misma especie.

— Usted no ha sido hija de la oscuridad por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así, querida? ¿Trajo a esta chica con la esperanza de que lo protegiera de mí? Debo aplaudir su audacia, señor Anders.

— Por favor perdone la artimaña, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Excusas mundanas para seres detestables. Tuvo que aplaudir su ingenio y audacia, después de todo no cualquier humano buscaría a un vampiro para que lo escolte en busca de otro. Se levantó del mullido sofá para encarar a la draculina, aunque se arrepintió al instante, era una vista muy cruel observar su altura, sus curvas, esa anatomía a la que ella jamás podría aspirar. Tenía que distraerse, jamás había mostrado debilidad y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Renaciste por medios carnales o tienes aun que descubrir todos los placeres de ser una mujer, querida?

— Señorita Helena, usted es… es decir, ¿cuándo exactamente se unió a los no muertos?

— Hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y siempre ha sido como es ahora?

— Sí. Así como soy, por siempre y para siempre.

Dicho de su propia boca no lo hacía sonar menos cruel. Era una sentencia, una maldición que ella jamás pidió y aun así tenía que afrontarla. La cara de la draculina fue de horror y no pudo culparla, pero tampoco iba a permitir que sintiera lastima por ella.

— Señor Anders, soy una persona muy discreta y pasiva, por inclinación y por habilidad, no soy una amenaza como estoy segura que han mostrado sus investigaciones. Dígame, ¿Por qué insiste en este acoso?

— Sabemos que es una no muerta y pese a que no diría que es exactamente un ángel, sé que es miembro de un pequeño grupo de criaturas que no amenazan el mundo de la noche. Pero hace unos dieciocho meses apareció una nueva casta de hijos de la noche que carecen de la moral y el orgullo de su gente, ellos atacaron a los míos convirtiendo en demonios a muchos. Esta chica, Seras Victoria, pertenece a la organización Hellsing.

No pudo evitar el escalofrío ante la mención de aquella organización maldita. Seras se percató de su sobresalto e inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse, alegando que solo mataba monstruos artificiales. Sin duda era una chica peculiar, incluso se atrevería a utilizar la palabra "única".

— A través de mis años, ¿se imagina cuantos amigos he perdido por la carnicería de esa organización?

— Lo lamento tanto.

— Desafortunadamente esa disculpa no te corresponde a ti, niña.

Se acercó a la chica por el puro gusto de intimidarla e incomodarla. Ella sabía su origen, sabía perfectamente la organización a la que pertenecía y su maestro era motivo de los mayores desvelos que Helena podía recordar, pero aún así tuvo que tocarla, sentir el flujo de energía que recorría ese cuerpo, la fuerza que solo un hijo de Alucard podría tener.

— Ahora entiendo. El que te hizo lo mantiene la organización Hellsing.

— ¿Está hablando de mi maestro?

— Fuiste muy bendecida, Seras Victoria.

La cara de incredulidad que puso era algo por lo que hubiera pagado, una imagen que conservaría en mente hasta el añorado final de sus días. El humano prosiguió su charla, tratando de obtener su favor repudiando el uso de los chips y el salvajismo que originaba en aquellos que eran convertidos de ese modo. Su desesperación era tal que no perdía oportunidad para elogiar su buen carácter, sus refinadas costumbres, pero Helena ya había tomado una decisión.

— Esta conversación me colma la paciencia. Sin embargo, estaré dispuesta a dialogar si me permiten retornar a mi soledad.

Pudo sentir la mirada de ambos seguirla por la habitación, mientras retomaba su lugar en el viejo sillón de color musgo. Quiso llevar una conversación interesante, hacerla placentera para su ingenio, pero el humano arruinó esas intenciones con su desenfrenado ritmo al llevar los diálogos, incluso se atrevió a insultar a su especie.

— Suficiente, señor Anders. No somos un grupo, somos individuos. Somos libres de tierras, países y religiones, todas sus formas de sometimiento humano. La eternidad es, sin embargo, una existencia muy extenuante, no desearía dejar mi hogar. Tan vieja como me veo, todavía hay muchos libros que quiero leer y cualquiera que perturbe esto no se encuentra entre mis amigos. Los humanos olvidan la naturaleza del mundo, ellos lo tratan como de su propiedad. La voluntad del hombre no es suficiente.

No importaba que tan simples fueran sus palabras, esas pequeñas mentes no entenderían jamás el peso y significado del mensaje que trataba de transmitirles. No tenía caso alguno postergar por más tiempo ese encuentro y entre más rápido les diera la información que sabía, más cerca estaría de Incognito y su añorado descanso eterno; porque Helena no pidió ser convertida por un simple vampiro de clase baja, no pidió ver a su familia asesinada en Valaquia tantos años atrás y no pidió enamorarse del monstruo llamado Vlad Tepes.


End file.
